The Academy
by Pohatu
Summary: Auriok, still a fairly new student to the Blood Knight academy, challenges his rival.


"Move faster, boys! How do you expect to ever become Knights with THAT kind of pace?"

The voice of the drill master echoed across the courtyard as boys of almost any age spared against each other. Some had a sword and a shield, but a good portion of them each beared a rather large hammer. Each one seemed as if it was crafted specifically for that particular boy. Except for one.

A red-headed boy suddenly turned slightly to his right, ignoring his sparring partner. Slamming his hammer, which took the might of both his arms, into the shield of the boy beside him, the green eyes of the little elf seemed to grin with glee as the shield shattered. All activity across the yard came to a sudden halt as the sound of the broken weaponry echoed across the yard. Not bothering to try and hide himself, the boy with the hammer slammed the head of the weapon into the ground, leaning upon it.

The drillmaster, whose voice had been echoing across the yard mere minutes before, was suddenly between them, his own green eyes boring down with hatred at the offending elf. "Just WHAT do you think you're doing, Auriok? These weapons are not cheap, you know!"

"I do know that, sir. I also don't agree with where you've placed me, or where you've placed this idiot who's shield I broke." Not seeming at all worried, Auri leaned more on the hammer, peering up at the instructor. "Seradra is not one to bear the shield in our name. His form is too loose, and he hasn't paid attention to a single instruction you've given."

Snorting, the instructor kicked the hammer out from underneath the mouthy elf, who merely stood up straight as the support of the hammer disappeared. Lifting up the hammer with ease, the instructor pointed it's head at Auriok. "Do YOU think you could do better than he?"

"Yes."

A murmur spread across the yard as this single word was spoken, one of the thin eyebrows on the instructor's face slowly perking up. Smirking, the elder Elf slammed the head of the hammer into the ground again, nodding. "So be it! You and Seradra both shall head up to the front area of the courtyard, upon the platform I use to yell at each of you idiots. There, you shall duel. Whoever makes the other fall first shall be the winner."

Nodding in agreement, Auri turned around and headed up to the platform without hesitation, a visible path forming for him as he moved. Seradra, on the other hand, looked shaken, turning quickly to the instructor. "Wait a moment, please. I have no con--"

"Get up there and prove yourself a knight. If you don't, I'll let Auri be the one to punish you."

Gulping, the long-haired blonde slowly turned around, sheathing his sword shakily. Moving up the same path, most of the elves were smirking at him, making it clear that all of them knew what the outcome would be. Upon reaching the platform, Seradra gazed up at it, frowning as he saw Auriok already atop it, a hammer in one hand and a shield in the other. "A true knight bears a sword, does he not?"

"I am not a Blood Knight. I wish to become a paladin. Now get up here." Kicking a shield down to Seradra, the short-haired red head moved to the opposite end of the platform, turning his back to the edge as he reached it. Squatting down, the young hot head gently laid the head of the hammer upon the ground, resting the edge of the shield lightly on his other side.

Climbing shakily onto the platform, Seradra held up his shield and sword, the point of his sword poking past one edge of his shield. Not moving from his spot, Auri glanced to the side as the instructor walked up, the elder Elf having his hands tucked behind his back. "Auriok! You have challenged Seradra, one of the established students of our academy. If you win this duel, you will be taking his place among our ranks. However, if you lose, I will personally fill out the papers to see you expelled from this academy. Do you wish to give up this challenge?"

"No."

Nodding, the instructor turned his gaze to Seradra, who was still visibly shaking. "Seradra! Your honor has been put on the line. If you lose this duel, you will be taking Auriok's place among our initiates, and you will have been disgraced in front of your classmates. Would you like to forfeit?"

"N-no."

"Then let this duel begin!" The elf's hands snapped in front of him, coming together for a short, but rather loud, clap. Just as the hands came together, Auri popped up to his full height and charged forward. Rather than go for a side swing, as would be expected for a mace, the challenging elf instead slammed the head of it into Seradra's shield in a manner similar to that of a spear. Stumbling back, the blonde looked shocked for a moment before charging back, holding his shield in front of him. Not copying his challenger, the other elf instead swung his sword in an upward arc, going for Auri's legs.

"Is this all you have, Seradra? You're weaker than I thought!" Not bothering to dodge away, the red head instead slammed his shield into the blade after his taunt, deflecting it away. The block caused Seradra's balance to be thrown off, spinning around, fully exposing his back to Auri. Grinning, the challenger raised his leg up and placed a solid kick directly into the sword-bearing elf's back side, causing him to stumble forward. Rather than follow after him, Auriok backed up to his edge of the platform again, squatting down.

"Auriok! You've been taught about finishing your opponents quickly." The instructor's words floated up from the ground, causing the named elf to glance down at him.

"Aye, I have. I've also been taught about giving my opponent a chance to flee." The grin on the red-head's face showed he had no doubt with what he was doing, his gaze turning from the instructor back to his opponent. Seradra had finally turned to face the young hot head again, taking a few steps away from the edge that he had nearly been pushed off of.

"The way you fight isn't like that of a Blood Knight." Seradra's voice was shaky, every few words his voice breaking as a clear sign of how nervous he was.

"No. I fight as a paladin would." Auri's words were strong, his voice already fairly deep, despite his young age. Not moving up from his squatted position, the hammer-bearing elf beckoned Seradra to him with his shield, his smile broadening. "Let us see which is stronger, shall we?"

Charging forward again, Seradra twirled his blade above his head before bringing it down, looking as if he was going to slice Auri straight through. Not even flinching, the red-headed elf simply brought his shield above his head and raised himself up, slamming the shield into his opponent's torso. "You're weak, Seradra." His movements seeming to flow, the challenging elf raised himself up and spun around. Ripping the blonde from his feet, Auri pushed Seradra off with his shield, not losing his grip on the shield itself as his opponent fell to the ground. A slight 'crack' was heard as Seradra connected with the stone courtyard itself, though the victor paid no mind to it as he stood to his full height, gazing instead at his instructor.

"My words have been proven correct, sir. Do you recognize this victory?"

"I do. Step down and join our ranks, Auriok." The instructor had lost his smile as Seradra had fallen, instead a forceful blank look now on his face. Not releasing either of the weapons he had picked up for the duel, the red-headed elf hopped down from the platform, walking directly up to the instructor.

"You had best keep your temper to yourself from here on out, young elf. This will cause quite a stir. You know how Seradra was a favorite among the teachers."

"He may've been a favorite, but he didn't have what it takes to defend our city." Draping his hammer over one shoulder, letting the shield hang from his other hand, Auri moved past the instructor, entering the crowd he had walked through not too long ago for the battle. Just as he began to turn to look for another sparring partner, the familiar sound of a clap from the instructor's hands echoed across the court yard. Turning his green eyes from his classmates, the red head focused his gaze on the teacher.

"That's enough for today. Go back to your rooms and begin your studies for the day. Leave your weapons where they are." Doing as they were told, the sounds of metal and wood falling to the ground began echoing across the ground as each student dropped his weapon and headed for the door. As the crowd thinned out, all that was left was Auriok standing there, having refused to drop his weaponry. The instructor quirked a brow at the young elf, the elder elf placing his thumbs into his belt. "What is it, Auriok?"

"You didn't expect me to win. You expected me to get too confident and fall right off by doing some stupid move." The student's accusatory tone had no question to it, though he didn't move forward at all.

"No. I actually had no idea who would win that duel." Snapping his fingers only once, the instructor walked over to Auri, patting his shoulder with a reluctant smile. Ignoring the leper gnomes that popped out of the smaller doors on each side of the courtyard, who began to clean up the weapons, the elder elf squatted down slightly, putting himself at eye level with the red head. "Seradra may've been a favorite among teachers, but you've also been spoken of as a fast learner, an up and comer. The first day of your classes, I saw the absolute look of disgust when you were handed one of the two handed weapons. I saw your look of desire as you stared at the students who were allowed to bear a shield. What I was surprised about, however, was your choice of weapon for the duel itself."

"What, this?" Auri lifted the mace from his shoulder, his grip not shifting at all as he brought it down so that the instructor could look at it more clearly.

"Yes, that." Lifting it from the student's grasp, the instructor rolled it around in his hands before handing it off to one of the gnomes, nodding his thanks to the gnome as it walked off. "A mace is the signature weapon of a paladin. A sword, on the other hand, is what a Blood Knight is known for." Turning his gaze back to Auri, the instructor quirked one brow up, his expression slightly challenging. "What is it you wish to become?"

"Whatever it is that will ensure our city's safety, along with whatever it is that the Horde needs to ensure our absolute victory over the Alliance." The red headed reluctantly released his shield to one of the gnomes, who quickly ran off to join the rest as they disappeared into the little doors they had come from.

"Those are two separate things, young elf. I suggest you start to try and find which it is you worry more about." Patting the top of Auri's head, the elder elf turned around and walked out of the courtyard, disappearing.

Gazing around at the emptied court yard, the student frowned as he placed his thumbs into his belt, chewing on his lower lip. Turning around, he again looked to the platform he had just battled atop of, his frown turning into a slight smile. "A paladin is what I am. A defender of the Horde."


End file.
